


Arrorró mi niño

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, prompt, simon doesnt speak spanish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Saphael + SingingOr the one where Simon breaks a promise to his mom and finds comfort in an unlikely place.





	Arrorró mi niño

“Mom, I know i’m sorry- sorry that I keep letting you down, that I keep breaking my promises, I know that I swore I would turn up this time but mom, I just couldn’t do it.” The tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks, rolling off his chin, as he sniffed quietly, not wanting his mom to know that he too was crying.

“Simon, it’s Hanukkah, it’s a family tradition, we have this dinner every year, you didn’t even call, everyone was waiting for you.” Simon could picture her sitting on the couch, her head in her hands as she controlled the tremors that engulfed her frame.

“I know, I know, i’m so sorry. I promise that i’ll make it up to you”

“I’ve just about had enough of your promises Simon.”

Simon opened his mouth, his lips stinging, bitten raw, bloody where is fangs had drawn blood, he was about to reply when he heard the telltale beep, signifying that his mom had put the phone down on him. 

“Sorry.” he croaked, the words clawing at his throat.

\---

Simon was devastated that he’d yet again broken his mom’s heart.

He sat in silence, as still as a statue, allowing the volume of the situation barrel over him in tremendous waves. He wasn’t sure how long he sat, wringing his hands together, but it felt like only a moment had blurred by. His eyes continued to swarm and blur with tears, Simon tried to scrub them away but they kept falling, creating tracks that stained his face. The world around him fell away as he remained trapped in his own thoughts, beating himself up repeatedly for letting everyone around him down, for ruining everything.

“Simon”

“Simon” 

“Dios, Simon, for pity sake what are you mopping about for now?” A voice rang out from the doorway, but Simon ignored the older vampire, instead he continued to stare ahead of himself, picking a spot on the wall, and willing the tears to stay at bay, he couldn’t let Raphael see him cry.

“Simon, have you fed? You looking disgustingly pale, and that is saying a lot coming from a vampire.”

“Please leave.” He hoped there was some heat behind his words, but even to his own ears it sounded pitiful.

“Dios.” Raphael stepped over the threshold and into the room, settling in front of Simon, his eyes peering down curiously as he took in the tears pooling in the boy’s eyes.

Simon turned his head in the opposite direction, praying in his head that if he stayed silent that Raphael would grow bored and leave him alone. But it would seem he would have no such look, as Raphael bent down, grabbed his chin, and even though his fingers were icy cold, Simon still felt a spark rush down his spine as Raphael turned his face forwards so they were staring each other in the eyes. 

“You tell me who hurt you and I’ll see to it that it is sorted.” His voice was stern and his brown eyes were alight with fire as his promise rang through the air.

“No one. I’m the problem.” 

“Pichoncito, don’t be stupid.” He said the words with such bluntness that it jolted Simon, sending a spike of anger through his veins.

“Really Raphael, i’m sitting here crying and you’re insulting me, in Spanish no less?” He shoved Raphael's hands away from where he was cupping his face. If blood was still pumping in Simon’s veins then his face would be screaming red in anger.

“Dios, calm down. You’re going to get a sore head with all these tears.”

“I would be a lot more calm if you would just leave me alone.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, he regretted it instantly as he saw a flicker of hurt in Raphael’s eyes. “Sorry- it’s just, my mom- does it ever get easier?”

“Precioso, it will take time, you have a few years left with your family. But you have Clary and the other Shadowhunters. You have the clan too. We’ll always be here for you. You really grind on nerves, but i’m here too.”

At that declaration Simon looked up through the crystal tears that coated his lashes, meeting Raphael’s sincere gaze, it shocked him slightly to see something other than boredness painting the vampire’s expression.

“Thankyou.”

“Anytime, now do you want anything else?” His voice was unusually soft, it sent a light, gentle tingle down Simon’s spine, he could get used to Raphael being kind to him. It seemed to be a growing gentleness as of late.

“I want to go to sleep, my head hurts, but I can’t.”

“How about you try lying down first, azúcar” Raphael rose to his feet and rounded to the side of the bed, patting at the pillows.

“Why do you always insult me? Even after we just had a nice conversation.” 

“Dios, when will you get it into your head.” Simon tilted his head curiously at that but Raphael offered no further explanation. “Just climb under the covers.”

Simon rather ungracefully tumbled and crawled across the bed, sniffing away the final stray tears that spilled over his eyes. Pressing his cheek into the cool cotton pillows as Raphael pulled the thick and irresistibly soft comforter up around him. Once Simon was settled, sleep pulling him further into the mattress, Raphael turned to leave the room.

“Wait, could you stay?”

Raphael said nothing as his shoulders slumped and he settled with a deep sigh onto the other side of the bed, his back pulled taut as he sat rigid and uncomfortable.

“You promise it get’s easier?”

“Yes azúcar, I do.”

“Raphael” His eyelids drooped and there was a slight lolling of his head to the side but Simon remained awake, turning to face the other man, “My mom is so upset. I think she hates me.”

His eyes shifted to the side again, and became glazed with another layer of glassy tears. He bit his lip in an attempt to smother the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth, blinking violently as his lips quivered. Raphael’s heart broke at the sight, he wasn’t sure why he felt this way, it’s not like he hadn’t had this exact same problem with other fledglings, but Simon was different.

“She doesn’t hate you. How could anyone hate you?”

“You hate me.” Raphael’s fingers itched to wipe the boy’s tears away, to soothe his worries, but he was left frozen at the words that came out of Simon’s mouth. He could never hate him. Quite the opposite in fact.

Raphael opened his mouth to reply but Simon beat him to it, “My mom used to sing to me when I was upset.”

It wasn’t an invitation, nor was it a question but Raphael couldn’t stop himself as he began to hum a familiar tune that reminded him of his own mother. Simon listened, entranced and bleary eyed as Raphael hummed quietly to himself, caught up in his own world, seemingly forgetting that this was Simon’s room. 

Exhaustion leaked into Simon’s bones but he pushed the pulling charms of sleep away and gently moved his heavy limbs ever so slightly so he was closer to the other vampire, almost nestled against his side. Raphael looked odd, in his fancy dress shirt and black slacks, with a fledgling snuggled against his side, the tears drying on his face, but neither of them cared. Simon greatly admired seeing this side of Raphael.

“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.” His voice was smooth and quiet, even though he sang barely above a whisper, his words were clear and strong. Soothing, in a way. Comforting. It was beautiful. Simon wished that he would never stop.

“What does it mean?” His voice trailed off at the end, falling even deeper into sleep.

“Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín.”

“You never were insulting me, were you?” Sleep continued to pull Simon into darkness, enveloping him in warmth.

“Never, azcúar” Sleep had finally caught up to Simon but not before he felt Raphael’s thumb caress his cheek and press a whisper of a kiss against his forehead, “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to @svragent on tumblr for sending me this prompt!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece has not been beta'd, all mistkaes are my own, sorry if any have slipped passed me
> 
> Come and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the fic. If you did please leave a comment down below, it means the world to me xx
> 
> Translations:  
> Pichoncito - Little Bird  
> Precioso - Beautiful / precious  
> Azcúar - sugar / sweet as sugar
> 
> Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. - Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun, Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart.
> 
> Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín. - This pretty child wants to sleep already; make him a cradle of rose and jasmine.


End file.
